givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafuyu Sato/Quotes
*"I'm definitely worse at expressing myself than other people are. But, even so, the truth is... The truth is I've always... Just, wanted someone to completely understand how hard and painful it is... Wanting to scream and cry but not being able to express it. But even understand a little is okay." *"The story of a certain winter. The story of a certain night." *"I love music. I'm not lonely. I'm having fun. Lunch break is fun. I like someone new. If only I could just let you know." *"A story of a certain summer. A story of a certain night." *"Right now, I have a new person that I like." * (To self) "I keep having the same dream... Over and over again." * (To self) "I'm not lonely..." * (To Uenoyama Anime) "Who are you?" * (To Uenoyama Anime) "Hey! Please teach me how to play that thing." * (To Uenoyama Anime) "It's cute." * (To self) "I never... know how I'm supposed to react... at all... Everyone else can manage it so well... But I can't. ''Just like everyone laughs and cries... I just... can't do it well."'' * (To Hiiragi Anime) “''So you are here to criticize me, then.” * (To Uenoyama about Yuki) "''You see, I ... Had someone I really, truly loved." * (To Yuki) “''When I talk… my dad hits me''.” * (To himself) “''Just like how everyone laughs and cries... I just can’t do it well. I think I’m really bad at expressing myself compared to everyone else. But… But in reality, even if I really wanted to… I can’t cry properly, and it hurts so bad... It hurts so much that I just want to scream. I always wanted someone to understand that. Even just a little bit...'' ” * (To Yuki) “Are you willing to die for me, then?!” * (To Hiiragi ) "Why now? Why bother with me? You've just been standing on the sidelines this whole time." * (To Hiiragi ) "You have no idea how I feel!" * (To himself) “I’m not lonely. I’m having fun. I love music. I’m having fun during lunch. And I have someone new I’m in love with. If only I could talk to you again…” * (To Uenoyama) "Thank you... Thank you for getting me this far." * (To Yuki) “''Everyone thinks we’re going out''.” * (About Yuki)"A story that took place one winter... A story that took place one evening... No matter where I go, you're there. You're always in my head. You're in everything I see. No matter where I go, I can still see you there, can smell your scent. I Can't forgive you. I can't forgive myself. But I want to. I miss you." * (To Uenoyama) "This song... I really like it a lot." * (To self) "I wonder what kind of lyrics I should write..." * (To self) "Uenoyama is really...genuinely kind to everyone." * (To Hiiragi) "I didn't want to face how I really felt, so I've been avoiding it." * (To Uenoyama) "You're always telling me to go for it. That I can do it." * (To self) "I'm pretty sure that I'll remember this day even ten years from now. But... I'm sure I'll start to forget, little by little. The name of the bus stop we got off at today. The color of the sweater I was wearing. The words that were popular between the two of us at the time. I'm sure I'll start forgetting those things, little by little. Apparently, that's called loneliness. One day, atop a burning, blinding stage, I'll learn that for myself." * (To Uenoyama) "His name is Kedama. He's happy to see you." * (To Uenoyama, Haruki, & Akihiko) "It was really hot. Much hotter than I'd imagined. The lights on the stage were so hot. I don't really remember anything else. I was just thinking about how I was actually allowed to say that much. I can't describe that feeling very well. I want to do another show. I want to experience that feeling again. Also, I want to write another song." * (To Haruki) "Maybe "give"? My dead boyfriend's mom gave me this guitar. At first, it almost felt like a curse, but It was basically my new start." * (To Uenoyama) "Isn't Minato Mirai amazing? This is my first time here." * (To Uenoyama) "I like you, Uenoyama. I love you." * (To Uenoyama) "I mean in a romantic kind of way." * (To Haruki) "Not yet. I just told him how I felt." * (To Uenoyama) "I wanted to listen to lots of different things." * (To Uenoyama) "Music is really fun." * (To Uenoyama, Haruki, & Akihiko) "How are we supposed to know what anyone born a thousand years was thinking? That's not modern at all." * (To Uenoyama) "I want to sing more." Category:Quotes